The Silver Rose
by MasochisticXMind
Summary: One dark night twelve years ago, Sakura woke up with a silver rose next to her bed. Only thing is, she can't remember how it got there.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**The Silver Rose**

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, or I wouldn't be here writing some crappy fanfic now would I?**

The night was silent, dead in sight and sound. The streets lay mostly asleep, but they became momentarily awake as the occasional car would zoom across. As it was 12 O'clock midnight, it was no surprise that mostly everyone was in their houses, sleeping the night away.

Next to the neighborhood the people reside in, a forest lies, forgotten in the darkness. The coyotes prowl searching for their prey. The deer would gallop around the woods, searching for their family. The strange thing about these woods is that instead of sleeping peacefully, the woodland creatures would scurry around in worry, searching their surroundings for any sound of a footstep.

Most animals would hide themselves in a cave, shutting their eyes and trying to block out the screams of horror that would come from the less fortunate animals. No matter how hard they tried to experience silence, the everlasting sounds of despair would never escape them.

Oddly enough, even though the animals of the forest have to hear the deadly cries of their family or the forgotten nearly every night, the people in the neighborhood next to them would be completely oblivious to these sounds. It seemed as though these sounds would never escape the forest and leak into the outside world. They would only go as far as the first tree, no farther.

However, the town does not end in the green forest. On the other side of the woods lies a small neighborhood. It was completely different than the neighborhood on the other side of the forest, but it was still unimaginably beautiful. During the day, it would shine magically and brightly. At nighttime however, a different sort of magic seemed to fill this place. It was a fantasy sort of atmosphere, the type of magic that would only exist in fairy tales.

The people that resided in this neighborhood could hear the voices of the forest, but they did not seem to mind. They were extremely ordinary to them now, and a night without those sounds of terror would be marked as a strange one. Their reactions would differ completely from the woodland animals'. Instead of curling up and trying to escape into another world, some of them would hum along to the music, and some would get oddly excited.

Some of these people would even go into the forest themselves late at night. What they would do in there, the other people of the town had no idea. But there were many theories, many surrounding fictional ideas.

Some people thought that they were trying to stop the sounds and save the godforsaken creatures, and others thought they were causing them. Whatever it was the people had no idea, for most of those that resided in that odd neighborhood them kept to themselves. Half of the people that lived in that neighborhood didn't even leave that magical place. Or at least, no one ever saw them leave.

Mostly everyone tried to stay away from the forest and the neighborhood. Straying into that forbidden part of town never led to good consequences for anyone. An occasion dog would wander inside, only to never return. The government considered putting up a fence around the area, but that would be impossible since it was public property; it belonged to the town and the people that resided in it. The mayor of the town searched for someone to buy the forest so it would be gated away once and for all. Unfortunately, nobody wanted to own it.

In the still night air, one girl around the age of five was running around playfully in her backyard. She was chasing her tiny Shih Tzu puppy through the fields of grass and through the mass of bushes. Meanwhile, her parents were sleeping soundly inside the house, not having any idea that their precious daughter was running around in the dead of the night. But the girl did not care, for this was her favorite time of day; it was when the fireflies came out.

A certain firefly suddenly flew into her mist, and her puppy noticed it. He started pawing playfully at the firefly, but it would just zoom away out of his reach. He started to get frustrated, and when the firefly flew over the backyard fence, the dog chased it through a small hole in the backyard.

"Simba!" The tiny girl called, starting to run after the dog. "Simba, come back! Mommy and Daddy will get sad if they find us gone!"

But the dog named Simba payed no attention to the small voice, and he continued to chase the firefly. The girl was able to climb through the hole herself, and chased after them.

She ran through the thick green grass, stumbling a bit. The firefly buzzed into the forest, and the girl cried out for her dog, but it was too late; he had already followed it.

She walked slowly towards the woods. Everyone always said that this place was cursed, and bad things happened inside it, especially at night. Should she listen to them? Thinking of the danger Simba could get himself into, she started to worry. The girl looked back at her house once last time before running into the forest and the world beyond.

The forest was pitch black; the pink-haired girl shivered as she looked around, trying to find some sort of light source. Finally spotting the troublesome firefly in the distance, she chased after it.

Panting, she ran and ran and ran, never stopping. She had a _lot_ of stamina for a five-year old girl. The constant barks of Simba were what kept her going. Suddenly, she heard a soft _tap._

The firefly changed its direction upward and flew towards the sky, as though it was trying to escape something. Simba stopped in his footsteps and started sniffing his surroundings. The girl caught up to him and skidded to a stop, frozen to the spot.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._ They were coming closer now. She started to shake, and she felt the tears grow in her emerald green eyes. They were coming closer, and closer, and closer…

She finally managed to unglue her feet from the forest floor, and she stumbled backwards. She tripped on a branch and fell backwards, her tears growing thick and fast. She looked down to find her skirt stuck on the branch. She tugged at her skirt, finally untangling it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Sakura felt herself shiver, staring straight at the floor with widened eyes. As she heard a soft chuckle, she slowly moved her head upward, only to find him in front of her.

The man staring down at her was like nothing she had ever seen. His pale skin seemed to glitter in the moonlight, and yet it seemed to be hidden by the dark shadows. He looked as though he was no older than twenty, yet his face carried the experiences only a man of 100 would understand. And his eyes… they were blood red, and you could see the hunger reflected in them.

Sakura was dead silent, but shaking violently. As the man licked his lips, she managed to come to her senses. She hastily got up and attempted to run, but somehow, she fell back down on the floor. She tried to move her muscles, but it seemed as though she was rooted to the spot. She shot her head toward the beautiful monster again, to find him slowly advancing towards her. His eyes were staring at nobody but her. Sakura suddenly understood that she couldn't move because he was somehow keeping her in place.

Tears fell from her eyes like pouring rain from the sky. He seemed to be taking his time walking, taking the tiniest steps possible. Above the man's head, Sakura noticed the firefly from before. It started buzzing around her, as though taunting her. She felt a sudden urge to catch the firefly and squeeze the life out of it. Her intentions with the fly were a little more murderous than Simba's, but the stupid fly deserved it. Wait a minute…Simba….

Sakura's head flew to her left, expecting to find her precious puppy lying beside her. Unfortunately, it seemed as though he had abandoned her. She spotted him behind a tree a few feet away, tail behind his legs and crouched down in fear. She knew that he wanted to help her, but the man looked so deadly and threatening that she could hardly blame him.

Sakura turned again to the man in front of her, to find him barely three feet away. This was it, she's done for. At least nobody she loved got hurt, everyone else was safe. If she had managed to hurt a loved one, she would never forgive herself. Simba would be able to find his way out of the forest and back to safety, back to Mommy and Daddy.

When he was a foot in front of her, the man stopped. He looked down at his prey with malicious eyes.

"Please…" The young girl whispered with a quavering voice. "Please d-don't hurt my M-mommy and D-d-daddy".

He stared at her for a moment, and then burst out into laughter. His teeth seemed to sharpen and become longer as he bent towards her. Sakura closed her eyes shut, trying to block out the horrors. She was one of those less fortunate animals now, the ones that couldn't make it to the cave in time. It was the end.

The sounds she heard next were all a blur. First a snarl had filled her ears, and then an angry growl. The next sounds surprised her, for all she heard was painful growls and thuds, very loud thuds. Deciding to chance it, she slowly opened her eyes.

Standing ten feet away from her were her predator and an unknown figure. They were both on the ground, her predator practically out of breath and the silhouetted figure looking only slightly worn out. The person then got up and moved into the light, and Sakura felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw him clearly.

He was a little boy; he looked no older than Sakura. He had raven black hair that stuck up in the back. His pale, ghostly skin glistened in the moonlight. Even though he looked way younger than the evil man sitting before him, he also looked way more confident. Sakura had to admit, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Leave now before I kill you." The murderous man whispered in a deadly voice, glaring at the gorgeous boy with blood red eyes.

To Sakura's surprise, the younger boy just smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Even though he was way younger than the man, it was obvious he possessed way more skill and power than him.

The predator growled. "Don't get cocky just because of whom you are. What does a little human mean to you, anyway?"

The boy closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, and then slowly opened them again. His eyes, which used to be black, had now turned red. These eyes were a darker, warmer shade of red than his opponent. Somehow, Sakura found this reassuring.

Sure she didn't know who he was, but if he was fighting that evil man, then he must be good. Unless he's fighting him because he wants to eat her or kill her or some other freaky thing. That wouldn't be good.

Sakura suddenly erupted into tears, unable to contain her emotions. It was difficult for a five year old to go through all of this. She looked towards her left again at the tree and saw, to her pleasure, that Simba was still hidden safely behind it. Even though he was shaking and whimpering, he was safe nonetheless.

The boy sighed then turned towards the girl. "Don't worry; you're going to be safe." He stated. He didn't give her a smile, but there was something reassuring about him that seemed to calm Sakura down.

A loud rustling noise suddenly came from the trees. Sakura tensed up and stared towards the trees- friend or foe?

The two opponents seemed to be thinking the same thing. The predator glared at the trees, as though challenging the unknown person to come quicker. The boy just stood there, waiting.

The person came before them, and the evil man's glare turned into a look of complete surprise. Fear was evidently visible in his, and he started to slowly walk backwards.

He looked like an older version of the boy, but just as beautiful. He wasn't a child, yet he hadn't reached his teenage years yet either. He wore his dark black hair in a ponytail down his back.

The boy glared at the new presence. "I could have taken care of this myself, you know." He growled angrily.

He smirked towards his mini-me and said, "Of course you could Sasuke. You're just a little boy; don't get into these things by yourself. Now take her back home while I take care of him."

The boy called Sasuke rolled his eyes then turned towards Sakura. "Follow me." He stated bluntly, and then started walking. Willing to take any excuse to leave this scene, Sakura followed him. Simba seemed to trail along behind them.

All of a sudden, Sasuke turned around. He bore his eyes deep into her. The world started spinning, and everything seemed blurry. Sakura fell to the ground.

When Sakura woke up the next morning, her mind was in a state of confusion. Was that just a dream? A silver rose lying beside her confirmed her that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

**The Silver Rose**

**Chapter 2-Introduction **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any of the characters or setting portrayed in this fic, or the manga/anime Naruto… blah blah blah all the good stuff.**

**Warnings: Language and some sexual references. But that's all… for now ;)**

"No. Way." Sakura stated, glaring at her mom. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on Sakura, it would look gorgeous on you!" Her mother exclaimed, holding up the long floral dress. Sakura gave it the once over before wrinkling her face in disgust.

"Mom. That's the type of dress cousin Yuki would wear. She's five." Sakura replied, internally sighing at her Mom's mediocre fashion sense.

Sakura's mom put the dress back with disappointed. "Alright honey. But you have to buy _something_ today. It's your first day before school!"

Oh right. School. Sakura cringed at the thought of returning to that place. Sitting in a classroom all day wasn't fun, and neither was having people whisper behind your back about your pink hair. Seriously, pink hair really isn't that big of a deal.

The only reason Sakura put up with school was because of her friends. They were the sole reason Sakura went.

"Whatever, let's check out some other stores." Sakura replied nonchalantly, exiting the store. As Sakura walked around the mall with her loquacious mom, she suddenly felt a vibration in her back pocket. She picked up her phone to find that she had a text from none other than her best friend, Ino.

**Ino:** _Hey gurrrrl. You excited for school tomorrow? ;D_

Ino was a lot of things. You couldn't just sum her up in a few words. She had long, glossy blond hair and ocean blue eyes that could just mesmerize you. She was always concerned about her weight, therefore making her as skinny as an Olsen twin. But if there was one thing she strived to be, it was popular.

Whenever Ino sat near someone popular in a class, she would try to engage in conversation. She would always try to keep up with the latest trends in fashion, even if they were completely ridiculous. If she didn't have time to put on her makeup and fix her hair before school, then she would just go late. And of course, Ino was thoroughly obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino would talk about Sasuke before school, after school, hell she'd even pass notes to Sakura during class to talk about him. Sasuke was the one thing all popular girls united over. Every single one of them has tried to get with him, getting pulled in by his mysterious aurora. That jet black hair that stood up so perfectly, his gleaming pale skin…

"Sakura! How about this shirt?" Sakura's mom exclaimed in excitement, pulling Sakura out of her revere. Sakura turned her eyes in boredom to the shirt her mom was pointing at. As her eyes focused on it, they widened in shock.

"Wow Mom, this is actually cute!" Sakura said, turning to the side to look at it from a different angle. The shirt was a long, purple v-neck with sleeves. It Sakura's opinion, it was pretty damn nice.

As her Mom went up to the cashier with the shirt, Sakura decided to reply to Ino's text.

**Sakura:** _Not at all. When is Thanksgiving break again?_

A mere few seconds after Sakura pressed send, her phone vibrated once again. Ino had unbelievable fast texting skills. She was like the texting Guru.

**Ino:** _In like, ten weeks but does it matter? We can get ourselves some hunky boyfriends! ;)_

**Sakura:** _Naa, I think I'll pass. Besides, aren't you into that Sasuke guy?_

**Ino:** _That Sasuke guy?!?! What an insult! Of course I am! How can you__** not**__ be? :O_

**Sakura:** _Have you ever even talked to him? Why don't you go for someone you actually know?_

**Ino:** _I don't need to talk to him! He's already perfect just the way he is. I mean, have you seen a guy more perfect that him?! He's like, the pure definitions of perfectness!_

**Sakura:** _Wow Ino. But what if he ends up being a total douche bag?_

**Ino:** _It doesn't matter! His hotness would make up for it! _

"Sakura let's go!" Sakura's mom called from the store exit. Sakura quickly texted Ino a "G2g, bye." then followed her mom out.

Sakura spent her night searching her closet. Should she wear jeans with that shirt tomorrow? No, that might be too plain. Then what about shorts? No way, it's too cold for that.

In the end, Sakura decided to settle for dark blue skinny jeans to wear with her purple top tomorrow. Not too boring, but not too slutty either. Sakura turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

_Maybe this will finally be the year I find someone._ Sakura thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her long pink locks. She suddenly heard a scream and her head shot toward her window. It was pitch black, but Sakura knew it came from the forest. Strange sounds always came from there.

Sakura remembered rumors of ghosts living in there, but the screams were probably just kids fooling around. She had never been in there herself, but she had dreams about it. She would be chasing her puppy (who is now a lazy old dog) around the forest, and then someone would attack her. But somehow, a beautiful figure would always come to the rescue.

Sakura's eyes moved towards the silver rose lying in a vase near her window sill. She remembered waking up one morning many years ago and finding that next to her. Her parents freaked out, but somehow, it made Sakura peaceful. Ever since then it has been lying in her room, never withering.

Sakura's thoughts drifted towards possible scenarios of how she could have gotten the silver rose. Maybe there was someone out there watching her. Sakura didn't know if she should be freaked out or pleased… pleased that there was someone who cared about her out there.

_Ring. Ring. RING._ Sakura groaned as her hand smashed the alarm clock. She turned her head to look at the time, her eyes half closed. It was only 7, she could sleep in for just a little more...

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!? WAKE UP!!" A voice yelled from the door. _Wow, has Mom ever heard of the word relax?_ Sakura thought to herself as she groggily got up and glanced at her clock once again. See it was only 7:30, what's got Mom pmsing all of a sudden…

"HOLY SHIT IT'S 7:30" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She could hear her Mom scolding her as she brushed her teeth, but there was really no time to be yelled at for the fact that she had to leave in half an hour. And for a girl, getting ready in 30 minutes is just plain impossible.

"Mom get my clothes!" Sakura yelled as she washed her face. She could hear scuffling noises in the background and quickly popped in her contacts. Her mom admired the shirt for a second then put it on the bed. She looked at the skinny jeans with disgust, and put an extremely short denim skirt with the shirt instead.

"I'll get your breakfast ready!" Sakura's mom shouted over her shoulder as she ran downstairs. Sakura nodded as she quickly stripped off her pajamas and tossed on her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair a couple of times, put her makeup on quickly but carefully, and then ran downstairs after her mom.

"We were out of everything else so I got you this." Sakura's mom muttered, pointing at the high-sugar Lucky Charms on the table in front of her. Sakura's mom hated feeding Sakura anything with a lot of sugar or carbs, as she was extremely overprotective of making sure that Sakura maintains her weight. Sakura gobbled down her cereal then rushed out the door to her Mini Cooper.

"Have a great day honey!" Sakura's mom called from the door, waving. Sakura waved back then pulled out of the drive way.

"Look at you!" Ino exclaimed as Sakura walked towards Ino at their usual meeting spot. "Going for that sexy look huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked tiredly as she looked down at herself. All she was wearing was the top she bought yesterday and skinny jeans… wait a minute, why is she wearing a skirt? A skirt that definitely does not pass the dress code?

"The fuck?" Sakura yelled, noticing her absence of jeans. "How could I have _not_ noticed what I put on? I can't believe my mom would actually switch my clothes like that!"

Ino giggled. "I can. You look hot! Come on, let's go say hi to people." Ino said as she dragged Sakura away, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino called across the courtyard to their friend, Hinata, who was standing alone. Hinata was another one of Sakura's best friends, and she was also the sweetest person on earth. Hinata was extremely shy around strangers, which tended to make people think they could take advantage of her. But luckily, Sakura and Ino were always by Hinata's side.

Even though Hinata was pretty shy, she was still a ton of fun. And she was loyal. She would always be the first to forgive someone, no matter how much damage they did. And Hinata didn't try to get with the popular clique, much to Sakura's pleasure.

"Hey guys." Hinata said with a smile, waving to them. Her long raven black hair was let open, and her bangs went down across her face. "I uh, I like your skirt Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, while Ino erupted into laughter. "Do any of you guys have Kakashi for homeroom?"

"I do!" Hinata said, her face lighting up.

"Cool." Sakura said, staring around at her surroundings and feeling oddly self-conscious of her skirt. She tried pulling it down to make it longer, but it would barely go down to her thighs. "Hey Hinata, do you have any pants I could borrow?"

"No, I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata replied. Sakura noticed Hinata blushing at something behind her and was about to turn to see what it is when a voice yelled, "SAKURA!!! What the hell are you wearing?!?!"

"Baka." Sakura muttered, trying to ignore all the stares her very short skirt was now getting. She turned to glare at her other best friend, Uzamaki Naruto.

Unlike her other friends, Naruto was one of the most popular guys in school. But then again, that could be because he's best friends with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. Even though the two seemed like the least likely pair of people to be best friends, they were. They were rivals in everything they did, and always started these competitions. They never officially started them; they would just look at each other and know that it's on.

Naruto was the goofy friend that could make everyone laugh. He had this blond spiky hair and somehow had whiskers (Wtf?) on his face. He was rarely ever serious, which meant that he took nothing seriously. Including his schoolwork. But there were those rare time when someone would hurt a friend of his, and he would become instantly angry and somewhat frightening. It would be as though there was a monster inside of him.

However, before Sasuke, Naruto wasn't always popular. And that's how he became friends with Sakura. Well, back then they weren't exactly "friends". Naruto would always flirt with Sakura and try to get with her, but Sakura would always reject him. They gradually grew to become friends, and even stayed friends when Naruto's popularity went shooting up the ranks. And once a couple years ago Sakura tried to give Naruto a shot and went out with him, but it only lasted a couple of days; let's just say that it didn't work out so great.

Naruto never liked Ino that much because since he was a popular guy, she would always try to flirt with him. And before he started hanging out with Sasuke, Ino would make fun of him. Naruto and Hinata were friendly with each other though. But for some reason, Hinata would get especially nervous whenever Naruto was there.

As Naruto walked up to join them, grinning, Sakura shot him a glare of pure death. "Naruto you idiot, you didn't have to get the whole school's attention."

"You would have gotten their attention without me anyways Sakura! You look like a Karin wanna-be."

Sakura hit Naruto on the shoulder and practically yelled, "I do _not_ look like a Karin wanna-be! My stupid mom switched my clothes this morning, so I'm going to try to change my skirt as soon as I can."

"But why Sakura? You look hot!" Naruto retorted, rubbing his shoulder. He was somehow completely oblivious to the look of pure disappointment and sadness Hinata was now wearing.

Deciding to ignore his comment, Sakura asked, "Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said with a grin. "I'm so lucky I have that lazy ass perv!"

"What the hell, you all have Kakashi except me!" Ino pouted. "Guess I have to walk to class alone."

At that moment the bell rang, leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata to walk to homeroom. Sakura noticed that whenever Naruto would talk to Hinata or look at her, she would start stuttering a bunch and go really red. Maybe it was time to get the old Sakura match maker out.

"See ya guys later!" Naruto called as he walked to sit with his other friends on the other side of the room. Sakura noticed Sasuke was sitting there, looking extremely bored. She also noticed Hinata's eyes following Naruto as he ran up to Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata, do you like Naru-"Sakura started, but at that precise moment the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Although this really didn't change anything in Kakashi's class, considering he was always at least 10 minutes late. Sakura was about to continue her interrogation of Hinata when a certain youthful teen in a green jumpsuit bounced his way over to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura! I missed you very very much over the summertime of youth!" Lee said. Sakura gave Lee a once over and could tell from his choice of clothing and bowl hair cut, this year he wasn't any different.

"Hello Lee." Sakura muttered back, opening her notebook to make it look as though she was busy. Lee started going on and on about his summer and how much he missed Sakura while she pretended to be focusing on her notebook. Hinata sat there lazily, her eyes occasionally wandering over towards the blond hottie. Lee was about to ask Sakura out for the thousandth time when Kakashi walked in, his head hidden behind a book that read, "Make out Paradise."

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here so early? It's only been five minutes!" Naruto called from the back corner of the room. Kakashi grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and replied, with his head still immersed in the book, "Tsunade told me I have to be stricter this year, so everyone get up. We have a seating chart."

The class slowly got up, grumbling. As Kakashi finally put down his book to glare at them all for their lack of speed, the class hurried to the front of the room.

"Alright over here is Shino…" Kakashi called, and started pointing to their seats and calling out their names. Sakura crossed her fingers, hoping for a seat next to Hinata or Naruto. The chairs were designed so that two people were directly next to each other.

"I hope I get to sit next to Sasuke." A girl behind Sakura whispered to her friend, and they both giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi called out "Sakura, you sit right…here."

Kakashi pointed to a seat directly in the back, right next to none other than Sasuke. Sasuke was staring off into space with his chin resting on his hands. He didn't seem to give a damn about who he sat next to.

Sakura could feel the eyes of almost every girl in class glaring at her, and couldn't help herself blushing from embarrassment. She sat down and opened up her handy dandy notebook to avoid all of the staring eyes. She didn't get what the big deal was- it was assigned seating, it's not like Sasuke walked over and sat next to her.

Fortunately, Naruto got seated right in front of them. After Kakashi seated everyone, he went up to the classroom and lazily started explaining school rules. Naruto would turn back and try to talk to Sasuke and Sakura, but Kakashi would always catch him, and he'd throw a pen at Naruto. This cycle continued throughout the rest of homeroom. When the bell rang, Kakashi almost sprinted towards his, "Make out Paradise" book and buried himself in it once again.

"Cya later!" Naruto called to Sakura and Hinata as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of them. They both waved goodbye (Hinata blushing of course) and proceeded down the other way. As they started reaching the end, they saw girls looking back over their shoulder and walking backwards in awe. Girls even started tripping over each other.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"No idea." Sakura replied, straining her head around the masses of girls to try to get a better look. "What's the big deal?" When they got to the end of the hallway, however, her question was immediately answered.

Standing next to the double doors was a young adult who looked as though he was in his early 20's. He had long, black hair tied into a ponytail down his back and was wearing a navy blue pullover cashmere sweater, along with black skinny jeans. Sakura could hardly blame the girls for staring; the guy was a freaking _god._

As Sakura stood gaping, she saw his head turn in her direction, and he smiled- at _her._ That's right, at her! For the second time that day, girls were staring Sakura down wishing her a painful death. And once again, Sakura was blushing.

Either she had met him before (which she doubted; I mean you would remember him if you've met him before right?), or he thought she was cute. Neither of the choices were likely, since she didn't remember him at all and the only guy who ever showed interest in her was Rock Lee… if he counts.

"What are you doing here?" A growling voice from behind came. Girls moved out of the way as an angry Sasuke came storming through the hall, right towards the beautiful figure himself. He smirked and then walked out, Sasuke following him. The students all stood still for a second staring at the door for a second, and then continued walking, gossiping rapidly.

Who _was_ that guy? Using her common sense, Sakura reasoned that he was probably related to Sasuke. They both have extremely good looks, and their faces are almost identical. He was definitely too old to be his father, that's for sure.

Sakura suddenly remembered something Ino told her a couple of years ago. Something about Sasuke having a "hella hot" older brother that made her, "jizz in her pants". Sakura was guessing that this was probably the older brother. But even if he was, then why was he looking at her?

"Sakura, do you know him?" Hinata asked, staring at Sakura avidly. "Because it sure looks like he knows you."

"No…" Said Sakura, staring at the floor in deep concentration. "Maybe he mistook me for someone else, or maybe he was staring at someone behind me. Or maybe…" Sakura looked down at herself and noticed her skirt. It was as though a light bulb clicked on over her head.

"Damn mom!" Sakura yelled, and started storming down the hall. Hinata hurried after her, looking at the floor to avoid all the staring eyes.

Fortunately for Sakura, her teachers let her off with her mom's poor clothing choice (the skirt) because it was the first day of school. For once she found herself being stared at for something other than her odd pink hair. People probably thought she was trying to get attention, when what she really wanted was just the opposite.

The rest of the day passed by like any other day. The teachers introduced themselves, kids searched the whole school for their new classes, and their only homework was getting permission slips signed. The only thing that mildly interested Sakura was that when she saw Sasuke later that day, he looked thoroughly pissed and maybe a little bit… worried? Was it because of his brother?

Sakura was on her way to her car after school when a voice called, "Hey Sakura, wait up!" Sakura turned around to find Naruto running towards her, panting slightly. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sakura shrugged. "Probably just doing homework. Why?" Sakura looked at Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto laughed. "Doing homework on the first day of school? That has got to be a joke."

"Hey there are a lot of papers to get signed and crap to buy!" Sakura defended herself, getting slightly offended.

"Whatevs. Come to my house tonight, there's gonna be this killer party! And invite Hinata too. Cya tonight!" And with that Naruto waved and ran off. Sakura internally sighed and got into her car.

She should probably just stay home tonight and keep her mom company. But... Naruto did say to invite Hinata too. And this would be a good chance to get them together. Damn, what should she do?

In the end, Sakura decided on going to the party. Her mom could last for one night by herself, right? And besides, Hinata needed her help, and it was her obligation as Hinata's best friend to ensure her happiness! And it wouldn't kill to have some fun herself.

But there was one complication- just what would she wear…

**A/N: This is my first SasuSaku fanfic, so I apologize for my poor writing skills! I love constructive criticism and reviews. Don't worry; I plan on making things a lot more interesting later on. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
